Time-Turner Won't Work
by just-anotherboredfan
Summary: This is a one-shot, HHr. Harry did his daily routine, since the final battle. He thought that he made the right choice, but after what he saw, he just wants to turn back time.


**_A/N: This would be my first story, so just bear with me. I've always love Harry and Hermione together, so this is all about them. I guess I'd start testing my vocabulary skills now! :)) This is one shot but, ugh, I guess it's long? xD_**

**_Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Harry Potter and its characters._**

Harry stared at clear liquid contained by the Pensieve. He'd done this every day, since he decided to stay at King's Cross after the final battle. He lives here now, with the company of his parents. He believed that he is happy, or at least he tried to be. The presence of his parents was what he wished for, right? Now that he is with them, he still feels incomplete.

And he knows the reason.

Again, he prepared himself for what he will see through the Pensieve. It was used by deceased witches and wizards to check on their loved ones. And as for Harry, it was now time to check on his loved one. He closed his eyes as he touched the cool surface of the basin.

xXxXx Harry watching xXxXx

"Hey Hermione, I'm home." Ron called out as he suddenly popped up. He just apparated from work.

Hermione was in the kitchen, obviously preparing an appetizing dinner. She rushed to the living room as he heard him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What a surprise, you're early." said Hermione, smiling.

"You might think that I have forgotten that this is a special day." Ron replied, holding her hand. "I've got something for you."

Ron pulled out a blue small leather box. He opened it gently. It revealed a gold necklace, with a shining diamond, which would surely be very much appreciated by ladies.

Hermione was stunned. Ron never got her something for their anniversary. It's just not his style after all.

"Wow." was all she could say.

Ron took the necklace out of the box. He slowly placed it around Hermione's neck and whispered, "Happy 4th anniversary, Hermione. I love you."

"I know. I love you to Mr. Weasley." she whispered back as she hugged him tightly.

xXxXxXx

Harry quickly raised his head up. He needed to stop watching for a while. He thought tears were dripping from his face instead of water. He can't just take how Hermione and Ron had gone sweeter and fonder of each other. He became used to their endless fights and arguments about little things. It's been years though, since their wedding day. Harry never imagined that Hermione would last a week despite their sudden romantic relationship. But here they are, celebrating their fourth year together.

_"I know I could be sweet too especially to you 'Mione, even better than that." _

But that could never happen. He made his choice. And he knew he wasn't wrong, or was he now?

A little while later, he decided that his face is ready to feel the warm water again.

xXxXxXx

They were now having dinner. The room was slightly dim, adding a romantic aura to the cold night. There was a candle which gave a pleasant aroma and a love song was playing through the radio as background.

"It didn't ever come to me that you have this romantic side of yours, Ron." said Hermione jokingly.

"And I'm really sorry that I haven't got you something" she added.

"Don't worry love. Your cooking makes up for it. And actually, it was Ginny who did suggest about these small preparation I got you" he said devouring a large chicken thigh.

Hermione got a little disappointed. She thought that Ron finally shown his sweet side and did he really need suggestion from his sister before doing such thing? But she did appreciate the effort for shed didn't even have a gift in return. She almost chuckled at the thought.

"Thank goodness I have this cooking skills." she said grinning.

"So any plans for the night, Ron?" she continued, not realizing they never really talk about night stuffs.

"Well, I assume I'd be able to sleep quickly due to this." he said happily as he stroke his belly.

"So I guess that's it. I'm really full, love. Thank you for our dinner date, I'm off to bed." he said planting a peck on Hermione's lips.

Before heading to their bedroom, he at least managed to magically clean up the table. After Ron had disappeared, Hermione put out the candle lights and began tidying up the house. She was just about to finally turn of the radio when a song suddenly played. A song that brought back many memories. Happy and sad ones, but the sad ones seemed to take over.

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

There is only one person coming to her mind and she knows that he'd never left her mind. He just had given this great impact on her. Harry.

This was their theme song, or what she considered it at least. It were years ago, back when he was still alive, when she still have her best friend, her soul mate as she often believed to be. She knew that she loves him. But there he was, decided to finally leave them after saving the world. She can't understand it 'till now. And she never will.

One moment she was happy because he's alive fighting against Voldemort, then another moment he was lying on the ground. It was the time when courage finally took over her. She has decided that she'd tell Harry how her feelings got stronger for him and what she was having with Ron was false one. She shed tears for weeks after that. She visited his grave and cried. Regrets filled her heart and it was most likely killing her slowly. But Ron was there, he stayed with her. She told him about her "false feeling" but he still pursued her. Hermione then gave in. She thought it may take time or years to fully accept and learn to love Ron truly. But now, she thinks that that could never happen. She knows that her heart belongs to her Harry. But he's not here. He's with his parents, and she thinks that he deserves it. A family that cares for him is what he wished for years. After all that he has done, he deserved peace.

Hermione felt tears ran down her cheeks. She went to a wooden cabinet at the corner of their tidy living room. She pulled out a drawer and began to look for something. She finally found it and it was a picture. It was their picture; Harry and her, smiling and waving while seating at Hagrid's hut. She hugged it tightly though it can hug her back. This is why she never called Ron "love". She didn't put much effort about the things she does for him. It was because he would want Harry in Ron's feet now. She want him hers. She continued crying and finally decided to go to their bedroom. She must not be feeling this way, for it was her and Ron's anniversary. But crying seemed the perfect thing to do at the moment. She doesn't know when sleep will take her.

xXxXxXx

Harry was now sure that it was tears running down his face. He never saw his Hermione cry like that. At first he can't know why for he couldn't read her thoughts. But when he saw the picture she was holding, he knew it was him. He didn't want Hermione crying, looking miserable and all. He thought that she loved Ron and he didn't want to interfere or ruin their friendship. Regrets filled his heart; he should have had the courage to face that situation. He can't just go back in time. He can't just use this time-turner thing. If only a wizard can rewind, he'd take his Hermione and show his undying love. This just showed that his choice was wrong.

_"I love you, Hermione. I'll be waiting for you forever."_

Tears continue to run down his cheek. He turned back to see his mother, and he hugged her tight.

"I promised to help and guide you always, Harry. But I could not just turn back time son." Lily said as she wrapped her arms around Harry tightly.

**_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is my experiment story. HAHA._**


End file.
